Longing for something so close
by BeccaBoooo
Summary: Longing for something so close. Yearning for their touch, for their love. So close, in touching distance. Yet you can't touch, can't feel, can't love how you want to love. Not yet anyway... xx.
1. Chapter 1 : What is it about Gene Hunt ?

"What is it about Gene Hunt?. Ever the sexist, obnoxious, ballsy, stubborn character"

Alex was sat in her living room up her lone table that stood opposite the kitchen. Knocking her heel against the table leg and chewing her bottom lip, Alex's eyes fell on her glass. The green of her hazel eyes contrasted with the ruby liquid, as she gazed into the dark substance. Wrapping her hand around the stem, she lifts the glass to her lips and gulps down the remainder before returning it back to the table surface. Tucking her hair behind her ears, the detective inspector continues to speak her thoughts and feelings out loud.

"But somehow, all this consigned to oblivion when a glimpse of emotion is revealed. His hard, intimidating exterior cracking slightly and affection shining through, to me and only to me though. Now that I think about it, these moments, our moments, are no longer rare, instead becoming somewhat natural now. One another's confidant, partner, companion, friend. No, not friend, more then friends, just ; how much more?. That's the question, hopefully a lot more." Slipping her heels off and unclipping her fringe, Alex slumped back into her chair, lulling her head back, she closed her eyes. "Am I really analysing myself?" shaking her head, she laughed lightly at her own stupidity.

The tall brunette picked up her glass and the half empty bottle of red, or in Gene's words "Luigi's house rubbish". Alex giggled at the thought, before wandering lazily into the kitchen. Placing the wine glass in the sink and the wine bottle on the side, she sighed deeply before ambling back into the living room and flopping down on the sofa. It hadn't been long since Alex had arrived home from CID, it was almost quarter to eleven now and it had been a very long day of drug busting and crook chasing. Letting out a yawn and closing her eyes, Alex let the exhaustion of the day take over her body as she gently drifted into sleep.

Just like most nights, Gene Hunt appeared, crocodile boots and all. His gun aimed at a masked man who had Alex gripped roughly by the neck, a knife inches from piercing her skin, and with one clean shot, the felon is gone. Gene Hunt, the hero and striding over, the hero takes his woman in his strong arms and both lean in, lips parting… "Ma'am?"

Her eyes precipitously opened and with a grunt in slight frustration that her pleasant dream had been ended so abruptly, she pulls herself up. With another knock from who the slumberous detective assumed was a certain short haired WPC, she made her half asleep, unsteady way to the door.

Rubbing at her bleary eyes, Alex pulled the door open and just as expected, Shaz was stood on the other side "Shaz what's going on?" Alex questioned, her tone was groggy but held a hint of concern at the lateness of her colleagues visit "It's the Guv Ma'am, he's in a state" The shorter woman revealed, although not with concern but with a smirk

"What's happened?" Alex questioned, finding herself fully aware now, all somnolent gone, although Shaz's smirk calmed her slightly, reassuring her it was nothing serious.

Simply raising her eyebrows, Shaz started down the stairs. Alex followed, not bothering to slip her shoes back on, she assumed they wouldn't be going far.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, Shaz pushed the door to the restaurant open and just like Alex had predicted, there was Gene Hunt, half on a chair, half sprawled over a table. His team i.e. Chris and Ray, standing over him, a look of bewilderment on their faces as to what to do.


	2. Chapter 2 : Besotted Love ?

"How much has he had to drink?" Alex questioned, marching over to her inebriated Guv."Signorina Drake, I try to tell him" an exasperated Luigi, tried to explain from his place behind the bar, his arms flailing about as he tried to serve other costumers

"It's okay, sorry Luigi" Alex empathised, throwing the Italian a sympathetic smile

"Bolly?" Gene suddenly slurred, lifting his head for a moment before the effort seemed to much and he allowed it to drop back to the table, with a bang, as it collided with the wood, Not that it seemed to bother him, as he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep.

"We need to sober him up, he can't sleep here" Alex announced, looking down at the state that was her Guv

"Obviously" Ray added, a little tipsy himself "Well you could have at least got him a glass of water, or do you need me for that to" Alex quipped "He wouldn't listen to us would he" Ray defended, rolling his eyes and tutting

"Chris can you get him a glass of water, please" Alex asked, ignoring Ray's last comment

"yes, Ma'am"

"poof" Ray whispered as Chris walked past

Pulling out the seat next to Gene, Alex sat down "Guv?" she said gently, leaning into him slightly, "Guv" she repeated, a little louder. With still no answer, Alex tried to see if he had actually managed to fall asleep on a wooden table. Pulling his arm towards herself gently, as to reveal his face, she leaned even closer, inches away, in a last attempt before Chris and Ray would have to physically carry him. "Gene" she whispered, bringing her delicate hand to his drained cheek. He frowned at her touch. Her heart dropped.

Looking up, she remembered who was watching and went to remove her hand, that was, until the corners of his lips started to curl, gracing her with a small smile. Alex couldn't help the grin that occurred on her own face, as she continued to gaze at her Guv, his worn eyes now lazily blinking, trying to focus.

"Ma'am"

Grimacing slightly at the interruption, Alex removed her hand from Gene's face, causing his smile to fade also, and took the glass from Chris, thanking him as she did so.

"Ray, help me sit him up" Alex asked, standing up, her hand on Gene's shoulder Nodding, Ray came behind Gene and pulled him back by the shoulders, causing his back to straighten up against the back of the chair and his head to lull forwards, his chin resting on his chest. "Drink this Gene" Alex instructed, holding the glass under his nose Turning away, Gene let his head full back, lulling back over the top of the chair.

"Guv" Alex sighed at his refusal

"No Boll's" he managed to slur, almost vomiting it out

"Right, he's gonna be sick everywhere and I don't think Luigi will want that, nor do I think the costumers will want to see it" Alex observed, putting the glass down on the table, forgetting about that idea Ray and Chris just shrugged, causing Alex to roll her eyes

"help me get him upstairs" she asked casually, trying to act as though she wasn't kindled at the thought of Gene in her apartment.

Ray raised his eyebrows suggestively at Chris, poking his right index finger in and out of a loop he had made with his left index finger and thumb. Chris started to chuckle, causing Shaz to hit him on the arm and give them both a scorning look.

"Ray" Alex warned, glaring in the Detective Sergeant's direction

Rolling his eye's, Ray complied with Alex's request and put one of Gene's arms over his head and let it limply rest around the back of his neck, Chris doing the same with the other arm. Gene was seemingly to out of it to care that he was being man handled, much to the relief of his team.

Alex couldn't help the smile that was lighting her features, "Was Gene Hunt really spending the night in my flat?". Admittedly, Alex had only ever fantasised about this, her fantasies didn't always include sex. Some nights, it was just of them sitting on the sofa, watching tele, cuddled close, Alex falling asleep on his chest.

With this last thought and the tinge of excitement it caused, Alex fervently followed the boys, who were already making their way towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3 : Alert ?

Chapter 3 : Aware ?

Gene was now face down, his hair dishevelled, his limbs limply flung in every direction, dangling off the edge of the not quite long enough striped sofa he now resided on. Wandering back

in from the kitchen where she had retrieved a bucket from under the sink, Alex placed it on the floor by her Guv's head. She unintentionally sighed deeply in endearment as her eyes

skimmed over his figure, a small chuckle evading the quiet as she observed his lengthy legs stretched much further out then the sofa could reach. Quietening her giggle with her hand

gently over her lips, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in hesitance: she questioned her next move, not quite certain whether to make it. Deciding for it, her eyes travelled up to his head

and her teeth grazed her bottom lip as she padded silently to his feet and cautiously, keeping her eye's on what she could see of the edge of his face, she let her hand clasp the heel of

his left boot, her other hand around his left ankle. She brought her eye's down to what she now held and gently pulling the slightly scuffed heel down towards herself, the boot slipped

off and she placed it silently on the floor before doing the same with the right. Taking both boots, she went back through the kitchen and placed them neatly down inline with a pair of

her heels that she kept by the front door. She observed the shoes for a moment, she smiled at how they sat habituated together, as if they sat there every night, like his masculinity

belonged mixed in with her feminineness. Just like his scent, which now lingered with her orchid - rose smell, even if the stench of alcohol diluted it somewhat. It seemed they were

accustomed for one another, complimenting each other, fitting perfectly.

1: 45 AM and Alex was sat on the edge of her coffee table watching her Guv in fascination. She found herself absorbed by his features and the expressions they contoured; he looked

almost vulnerable. His façade non existent for the moment and peaceful content seeped as he slept off the worst of his alcohol bout. She allowed a smirk to lighten her own features, as

Gene, in his sleep, tried in effort to get comfy on the sofa, groaning as he did so, only finally relaxing once he had managed to turn onto his back. In adoration for the man in front of her,

Alex impulsively reached out and, with affection, smoothed back a strand of fringe that had become stuck to his forehead. Gene had obviously sobered up somewhat from what was a

lifeless state, as he subconsciously acknowledged the touch and reciprocated by bringing his hand up and entwining his fingers in-between her's, before bringing both their hands to rest

on his chest, squeezing her's tightly to him. Her back was strained slightly, her stretched out arm caused it to bend forward, she couldn't stay like this all night. Yet his grasp was

unwilling, which emotionally touched her, made her undeniable fondness for him grow further, if that was possible. Maybe he did crave love and affection, as she did; from him. But was it

from her he wanted it?, did he know it was her hand he grasped?, did he even know he was doing it?. She couldn't stay in this position for much longer, her arm now ached and her back

had become somewhat numb; but she didn't want to move closer, didn't want to take their relationship to that next level, not while he was in a less then sober state anyway. So, with

her free hand and with a little effort, she managed to un-weave her fingers and gently slip her hand free from his tight grasp before softly resting his hand back down onto his chest. She

stood up and massaged the back of her neck in an effort to release some of the tension that had formed. Her eye's were becoming an ache to hold open now, so, with a yawn in

exhaustion, she tiptoed out of the room, only turning back once, as she reached the door, and with a smile she whispered "Good night, Guv".


End file.
